The present invention is directed to shelving and, more particularly, to wire shelves for adjustable shelf systems.
Adjustable wire shelf systems are known in the art. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,508, titled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Shelvingxe2x80x9d and which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an adjustable shelving system in which the wire shelving may be adjusted to various desired heights or assembled and disassembled. The shelves are constructed of criss-crossing wires supported along the periphery by parallel-running, vertically disposed wires joined by a corrugated wire. Welded to the vertically disposed wires, at the corners, are conically shaped post receiving members which taper outwardly toward their lower extremity and receive a respective post and post mounting member. Each post is provided with a plurality of periodically spaced indentations which can accommodate a rib positioned on the inside of the post mounting member so that the post mounting member joins about the post in a holding engagement. The post mounting member also has a conical shape and is adapted to fit snugly within the post receiving members and be engaged within the post receiving member when the post and post mounting member are inserted therein.
The shelves also include a support wire that is similar to the peripherally located, vertically disposed wires but which runs lengthwise across the shelf at the center. The lower part of the center support wire, however, is much shorter in length than the peripherally located, vertically disposed wires and its ends are positioned far from the peripherally located, vertically disposed wires. The short length of the lower part of the center support wire limits the weight that the shelf may support.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,077, titled xe2x80x9cShelf Support Systemxe2x80x9d and which is also incorporated herein by reference, describes an adjustable shelving system that includes a plurality of grooved support posts and individual pieces of shelving. Each shelf includes a support system at each corner that cooperates with the posts to provide positive support under load conditions. The shelves include a center support formed of a pair of parallel wires which extend along the length of the shelf up to, but not in contact with, other pairs of parallel wires located at the front and rear of each shelf. This arrangement of the center support wires similarly restrict the weight that the shelf may support.
It is therefore desirable that a wire shelf is provided in which greater weight may be supported.
The present invention provides a wire shelf in which the lower wire of the center truss extends at least to the perimeter of the wire shelf and is welded or otherwise joined to the bottom of the shelf perimeter so that greater weight may be supported by the wire shelf.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, a wire shelf includes at least four post supporting members each disposed at a respective corner of the wire shelf. A pair of end members is disposed at opposing ends of the wire shelf. Each of the end members is comprised of a truss having an upper wire and a lower wire. Each of the end members is joined at one end to one of the post receiving members and is joined at another end to another of the post receiving members. A pair of side members is disposed at opposite sides of the wire shelf. Each of the side members is joined at one end to one of the post receiving members that is joined to one of the end members and is joined at another end to another of the post receiving members that is joined to another of the end members. A plurality of wires is disposed atop, and is joined to, a top surface of the side members. At least one center support member is disposed between the side members in parallel therewith. The center support member is comprised of a truss having an upper wire and a lower wire. The upper wire of the center support member is joined to each of the plurality of wires. The upper wire of the center support member is joined at one end to the upper wire of one of the end members and is joined at another end to the upper wire of another of the end members. The lower wire of the center support member is joined at one end to the lower wire of the one of the end members and is joined at another end to the lower wire of the another of the end members.
According to another aspect of the invention, a wire shelf includes at least four post supporting members each disposed at a respective corner of the wire shelf. Each of the post supporting members includes a circular ring. A pair of end members is disposed at opposing ends of the wire shelf. Each of the end members is comprised of a truss having an upper wire and a lower wire. The upper wire of each of the end members is joined at one end to one of the post supporting members and is joined at another end to another of the post supporting members. The lower wire of each of the end members is joined at one end to the one of the post supporting members and is joined at another end to the another of the post supporting members. Each of the end members includes a corrugated wire disposed between the upper wire and the lower wire of the end member and is joined to a respective one of the upper wire and the lower wire at a plurality of locations. A pair of side members is disposed at opposite sides of the wire shelf. Each of the side members is comprised of a truss having an upper wire and a lower wire. The upper wire of each of the side members is joined at one end to one of the post receiving members that is joined to one of the end members and is joined at another end to another of the post receiving members that is joined to another of the end members. The lower wire of each of the side members is joined at one end to the one of the post supporting members and is joined at another end to the another of the post supporting members. Each of the side members includes a corrugated wire disposed between the upper wire and the lower wire of the side member and is joined to a respective one of the upper wire and the lower wire at a plurality of locations. A plurality of wires is disposed atop and is joined to each of the upper wires of the side members. At least one center support member is disposed between the side members and in parallel therewith. The center support member is comprised of a truss having an upper wire and a lower wire. The upper wire of the center support member is joined to each of the plurality of wires. The center support member includes a corrugated wire disposed between the upper wire and the lower wire of at least one center support member and is joined to a respective one of the upper wire and the lower wire at a plurality of locations. The upper wire of the center support member is joined at one end to the upper wire of one of the end members and is joined at another end to the upper wire of another of the end members. The lower wire of the center support member is joined at the one end to the lower wire of the one of the end members and is joined at the another end to the lower wire of the another of the end members.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a shelf system includes at least one wire shelf as described above and at least four support posts each inserted into a respective one of the post supporting members of said at least one wire shelf.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.